


Holiday Chills

by LaLaLies



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Morning Cuddles, Secret Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLies/pseuds/LaLaLies
Summary: It was another cold winter’s morning, and Riko was already having enough of it. Though the persistence of her housemate, Chika, was still able to surprise her from time to time.Secret Santa gift for beneaththefells on Tumblr.





	Holiday Chills

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic featuring these lesbians (or the love live girls at all) so I’m very sorry if there are some OOC moments but I did my best! And I hope you enjoy!

It was another cold winter’s morning, Riko was already having enough of it. The air was chilly and the house -or at least her portion of it- was completely closed off from the outside to prevent the crispy winter air from entering her bedroom.

She lay in her bed, in utter serenity, wrinkling the mattress and snuggled within her warm blankets. Riko couldn’t help but feel at peace. Being away from all the frost and chilling atmosphere, it was warm moments like these she’d cherish the most. Within the frosty mist of the world around her, she was thrilled to find any amounts of calming warmth she could. Though, even whilst in her bundle of bliss, there was no escaping the mess that was currently her bedroom.

Her and Chika had finally gotten all the moving boxes into the guest room, that was soon to be officially labeled as Riko’s Residence -as Chika proclaimed it to be- after much heavy lifting and unneeded breaks, Riko was exhausted and had passed out on the pre-made bed Chika had made prior to their moving venture. With Riko’s mother moving somewhere far for her career and graduating Uranohoshi Girls' High School, Riko thought it was about time she had finally moved out, but with her life being so occupied with Aquars and finishing school she hadn’t gotten a chance to organize a place to stay, even if it was for a little while, but luckily with enough for Chika’s constant begging and persistence, the Takami family was kind enough to give Riko a free residence in their own home. Being a family inn they had plenty of space to room her until she was able to get her life sorted and firmly get her two feet on the ground. And with living under the same roof as Chika, Riko figured they’d have wondrous amounts of time to organize plans for Aquars and other fun things to keep them from drowning in boredom as they do during all the holiday seasons.

The only thing that could possibly make her day even better would be able to sleep soundlessly after the heavy, long days of storing, packaging, moving, unpacking, furnishing and finally decorating her room for the festive season. The thought of setting everything in her room wasn’t the most reassuring, but she decided to deal and follow her end of the position thanks to Chika’s persistence and courtesy. And with the current holiday, she was glad to see how festive Chika was able to doctorate the household. Reds, whites and greens filled the halls and staircase, paper snowflake cutouts dangled from the ceiling and shiny ribbon framed the doorways, it astounded Riko to see how Chika was able to do everything so quickly. And looking back on everything they had gone through together, Riko couldn’t believe it was only a few years ago Chika was doing her best to persuade Riko to be the composer for her idol group ‘Aquars’. It was something Riko could reminisce about for hours. From finding a new passion within her to perform and be an inspiration from the sound of her music coming to life through Chika’s crazy idea, she had so much to thank her for awakening that part of her, making her connection with music stronger and a beginning to go even further in the music industry.

But as every morning must begin, Riko could feel herself drifting closer and closer to consciousnesses. Feeling her mattress shift ever so slightly from underneath her, her brows furrow at the interruption. But the sweet aroma of warm chocolate fills the air and she can’t help but feel at ease once again. She tosses under the sheets before forcing herself up with hesitance -and a tint of misery-. She blinks her sleepy, fogged eyes at the blurry figure currently seated neatly on her bed and raises a hand to rub at her right eyelid. The cool morning air quickly seeps under the covers and engulfs her exposed skin which sends a chill through her spine and her body to quake. She brings her arms together to shield her skin from winter’s icy touch as she lets out a needed yawn and sits up in an unsteady fashion.

From seeing the orange blur of the person’s hair she could only assume Chika -or Chika’s mother- decided to greet her on her first morning in the house, “Chi-Chika- ...chan?” Riko forces out in an assumption, ending her short yawn inaudibly. She begins to shudder at the freezing atmosphere that practically drowned her warmth. The blanket that once had her engulfed in its heated protection was now resting on her thighs, not being able to protect her from mother nature’s cold winter frost. “Wh-...” At the pronounced feeling of her soft skin against her raw fingertips and thin fabric that concealed her dignity she realizes something that left her baffled, “Where are my winter clothes?” She asks with a severe glare of wonder.

“You’re finally awake Riko-chan!” Chika softly chirps. And at hearing the gentle cheery tone of a voice all too familiar for her to forget, Riko should have known she knew Chika all too well. Her outfit didn’t really strike Riko as anything new, she’d been wearing the same winter attire for weeks now. Though she had to admit the thick pale brown, pink-cotton rimmed jacket, and the pair of pale beige knee-high woollen boots with inner white cotton and dangling loose white fluff balls that bounced with her stride did suit her. The fact that the entire outfit wasn’t a set still manages to surprise her, Chika was very skilled in matching accessories, the soft pink mittens with beige trim and matching pale-pink, fuzzy earmuffs seemed to have very similar stitching patterns as the rest of her clothing articles. And the dark grey stockings -that didn’t seem to do much in this weather- was a nice touch to the cozy color scheme she was visually presenting. Not to mention the pale pink sweater that covered the entirety of her torso seemed really comfortable and cozy. Though Riko did often wonder if the frilled winter skirt Chika wore provided any warmth.

While Riko once again examined and questioned the attire of her friend, Chika paid no attention to her. Even the visual of Riko's long maroon hair in a loose mess of an over-the-shoulder ponytail wasn’t enough to make Chika avert her eyes -No matter how cute Riko appeared, Chika would not give in to the familiar sight she loved to wake up to on early mornings-. Luckily she was caught up in blowing down the steaming contents of a white mug she held within her steady, mitted hands.

“And...wh-what are you doing in here so early?” Riko stammered, a firm glare still forming her expression. She hated being seriously strict with Chika sometimes, the moments when she is merely teasing her friend are different considering she mainly does it to enjoy Chika's pouty side, but admittedly, no matter how much she cared for her friends, she hated missing sleep even more.

Chika shows a smile at her foolish companion and carefully extends her arm to set the mug down on Riko’s nightstand before hopping off her bed, -leaving the latter to waver lightly as the bed regained its original shape by supporting Riko alone- and quickly gathered another blanket from one of Riko’s open boxes to wrap around her. “Silly Riko-chan. I told you to wear those PJs I got for you didn’t I?” She reminds, all with her signature bright smile and cheerful eyes that loved to tease her.

Riko takes the blanket, still sour but feeling more at ease, as she drapes it over her shoulders and around her frame completely melting within its cocooning embrace already, “You mean that humiliating Shiitake onesie you got me for Secret Santa?” Riko replies, her expression nothing but serious. But despite her blunt tone, she does her best to gentle her expression, internally grateful for Chika’s random act of generosity in giving her a blanket.

“And you guessed it was me right away too! Some secret...” Chika pouted in a joking manner, taking a seat by Riko’s side once again, only a little closer this time.

“...Where did you even get that thing anyway?” Riko asks, letting her tired eyelids fall in a drowsy manner.

“Hehe~ I told you, that’s a secret! I wouldn’t want to spoil the mystery.” Chika replied, her expression a mixture of overjoy and fake obliviousness.

Though Riko could see through it. She distinctly remembers reading on the mall’s newsletter that one of the shops was offering discount clothes with prints of any kind -including custom- for the Christmas holiday. Though she decided to let Chika have her victory, at least it seemed to make her happy seeing her in it on movie nights and sleep over ventures they’ve had together...at least whenever Chika’s able to get Riko into the damn thing.

It did slightly bother Riko that they had to exchange secret Santa gifts so soon even before the holiday began but considering Kanan and Mari -and some of the first years- were travelling and had plans for the holiday, she understood the need for it and instantly let it slide.

“Chika-chan?” The faint call could be heard from outside Riko’s window.

The girls instinctively turn towards it out of reflex, inspecting the voice that called. But Chika is quick to her feet as she instantly sprints towards the window frame and opens the sliding window without any contemplation. “DIA-CHAN!” Chika yells back to the voice, the upper half of her body practically hanging from the windowsill.

Riko shudders at the gust of freezing air that flooded her room, only erupting her body to quake once again.

“WE’RE OVER HERE!” With a stern expression of discomfort, Riko looked back towards the screaming orange-head who was currently waving her arms like she wasn’t aware of the rest of the population and shouts again, “COME TO THE FRONT DOOR! I’LL LET YOU IN!” She exaggerates a nod towards the brunette, causing the girl in response to do the same in reply, not wanting to yell back for the nearing neighbor's comfort. And Chika is quick to react, soon taking a step back into the room and locking the window shut for Riko’s sake.

“Dia-chan?” Riko spoke up, “What’s she doing here?” She asks, putting her annoyance aside as she tucks the blanket further past her arms.

“I asked her to come over! Once hearing she had nothing to do I figured she could hang out with us!” Chika replied. “Besides, now that you, me and You-chan have graduated we need to figure out what to do about Aquars! And plan out our future steps with Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan and Ruby-chan’s graduation.”

“Well, that’s proactive of you Chika-chan.” Riko murmurs in response, before rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself again.

Chika smiles in an apologetic manner, feeling partly guilty for Riko’s amount of suffering. She strolls over to her in hopes to make it up to her and reaches for the mug still steaming with its sweet aroma, “Here. I made it special for you.” She gently passes it to Riko, smiling as sweetly as she possibly could, “Merry Christmas, Riko-chan!” She chirps, the slight tilt of her head causing her orange locks to fall over her face, and the liquid contents of the mug to ripple within her grip.

Riko fumbles with the blanket to get her hands free before taking the warm cup within her hands and pulling it close to her chest for warmth. The heat emanating from it was soothing and felt wonderful against her chilled hands and trembling frame. Taking her first sip, the delightful taste seemed to warm her up as the seconds passed.

Before even having a chance to thank her, Chika speaks up again, “Oh! And here. Take my jacket.” She insists, already fiddling with the buttons and fabric, “It’s already warmed up! I’ve been wearing it all morning,”

“No, Chika-chan I have my own-” Before she can properly interject Chika is already laying the warm, fuzzy material over her chest and around her shoulders.

Riko’s brows furrow again, only this time in sheer embarrassment.

The doorbell rings throughout the halls of the Takami house, indicating Dia’s awaiting approval for entry to the household.

Chika practically springs to life, already rushing towards the exit of Riko’s room, “Wait! Chika-chan!” Riko speaks up, she’s fast but careful to place the hot chocolate down on her bedside table. “You’ll catch a cold-” Already prepping herself to throw Chika’s jacket back to her, she’s struck frozen at hearing the next sentence escape Chika’s tender lips.

“Don’t worry~ I’ll wear yours from here on and warm it up for you!” It came as innocently as ever. As she rushed out the door with the redhead's jacket in hand and not awaiting Riko’s pending argument.

But it never came. Riko was too busy basking in further embarrassment to form words. But she manages to make a pout with her pursed lips and pull the warm jacket back over her torso. And Chika was telling the truth, to Riko’s delight it was very warm, not to mention soft. Chika’s taste in clothing was marvellous from what Riko could tell, she doesn’t seem to put much thought into it, from previously shopping with her on various occasions in the past, Riko could easily gather that Chika isn’t very picky, but one thing's for sure, she knows how to be efficient. In sometimes the strangest of ways.

Riko’s grip hardens on the fabric. A moment passes, and it feels like Chika hasn’t even left. The warmth and thickness of the jacket made it seem like she was clinging to Chika in her arms, almost. The scent didn’t help much either, Chika’s favorite shampoo was already soaked within the jacket’s cotton, that only shows how much she wears the thing. She brings the fabric in closer, smiling into the warmth as she proceeded to bury her face within its fluffiness. Unsure whether she just wanted to take advantage of the warmth it gave her or the actual presence of Chika within her arms, but it didn’t really matter, the strange thing she picked up on was the blush lingering on her cheeks. It seemed to darken as she pulled herself away from it. Was it the over thinking of Chika that had her cheeks so rosy? Or could it just be her body heat reacting to the cold atmosphere? She couldn’t tell, and she hoped Chika and Dia would come to the latter conclusion.

It was truly warm moments like these Riko would find herself cherishing the most. It was nice, and a wonderful contrast to the weather outside. As if she needed anything more to keep her tongue silenced the thought clings to her then and there. For months now Riko had forced herself to accept the fact that people insisted on assuming her and Chika were a couple, whether it’s friendly banter, public encounters, or awkward compliments by kind onlookers, Riko couldn’t feel any worse about her feelings. She’s known and accepted for quite some time now that she held more than platonic feelings for Chika, but this was just too much. She would need a Christmas miracle to confess or even bring up the subject around her.

Riko’s head perks up, realizing what she was doing. Overthinking her feelings and questioning her actions once again. It was truly something pathetic and embarrassing she loathed but often found herself doing while in deep thought.

The door opened with a click to show Chika entering the room, on her lonesome. Riko jumps at the sudden break in the silence. Shifting from its once tense and heated atmosphere to something more calming and radiant.

“Hehe...Dia-chan should be up soon. She’s caught up in a phone call with Ruby-chan...something about Yoshiko-chan and Hanamaru-chan again... I think.” She explains, staring down the blushing redhead. “...eh? Riko-chan?”

“E-Eh?...Yes!” She responds, bringing her attention to the conversation at hand, “W-What is it Chika?-” Before she could even finish her sentence, Chika was running over to her bed’s opposite side and quickly kneeling on the mattress beside her, not wanting to get the material dirty with her snowy boots.

“Do you have a cold? Your face is burning up.” She pulls off her right mitten to reach for Riko’s forehead, but pauses to examine her face a little more in detail, her nose and ears seemed fine, it only appeared that a small portion of her face was glowing red, “I didn’t know you’d suffer this badly from me putting away your winter clothes last night...” She inquired, feeling guilty.

“What?!” She’s stuck in her own embarrassment once again. Her hands fidget with Chika’s jumper more furiously, she feared if Chika were to piece together what she might have been thinking somehow. She hated it whenever Chika caught her in situations like this. Not to mention how oblivious and innocent she acts during instances like these, “N-No..! It’s just...don’t worry... Your jacket is providing a nice coat of warmth...it’s just-” She stops herself from the embarrassment that latched onto her. Turning her red face away from the concerned girl. With a slight pout of defeat, Riko does her best to think of a smooth exit from this conversation topic. But at feeling heavy movement from Chika’s side she relaxes her shoulders and turns back towards her. Curiosity striking her.

With her tongue sticking out, Chika struggled to throw off her boots before joining Riko under the covers. Riko’s left further embarrassed as Chika threw her own jacket over the blanket still draped around her shoulders and quickly tucks her in place with the blanket that was left by her shins this entire time.

“There!” And with a triumphant motion, Chika happily wraps herself around Riko in a large bear hug. “Are you feeling any warmer? Riko-chan?” She chirps, only squeezing her tighter.

Riko didn’t really know how to reply, she was too busy internally screeching to form sentences.

But at least from what Chika could sense she seemed at least a little warmer, which means her plan was successful.

Yes. It was truly warm moments like these Riko would find herself cherishing and reminiscing about the most. How on earth could she forget moments like this anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it’s not the best or very festive but I still hope you enjoy!


End file.
